Zero II
:This article describes Zero II's identity to the players of the Decision Game. For Zero II's true identity, click here. For the Zero from Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors, click here. For the Zero from Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward, click here. Zero, also known as Zero II, is the mastermind behind the Decision Game in Zero Time Dilemma. He is a new incarnation of Zero and his identity is, initially, unknown. He first appears at the Mars Mission Test Site (Dcom) in Nevada regarding a coin toss. If the players incorrectly guess the coin, Zero moves them to the Underground Shelter where he forces them to play the Decision Game. It is later revealed that Zero is Delta, who is also known as Q and Brother. Appearance Zero is dressed as a plague doctor. Zero's all-black cloak seems to be made of crushed velvet on the top layer. The bottom layer touches the ground and has large balloon sleeves. The top piece has short, wide sleeves and a torn bottom, falling to Zero's knees. The collar is ruffled with gold accent lining. Zero also suits a butterfly pin on his left shoulder, and a wide brimmed black hat. Zero wears black opera gloves rolled to his elbows over the cloak's sleeves, and has claw-like fingers. Zero also carries a staff. The mask is a traditional plague doctor mask, with gold detailing, and shields the identity of Zero. Personality Not much about Zero's personality is known. He claims life is unfair and often speaks in Latin. ''Zero Time Dilemma'' As the Decision Game begins, the players are locked in cells. Zero appears and tells them life is unfair, and says that all it takes is one snail for the world to be destroyed. He forces them to play a game - a game which will determine the lives of them, him, and the rest of humanity. He flips a coin with red on one side and blue on the other and hides it under his cloak. He asks the players which colored side is facing up, but they will only be able to guess once. If they guess correctly, Zero will release them and set them free. However, if they guess incorrectly, they will be forced to stay in the game until 6 of them die. Zero leaves the decision to Carlos, and tells him that he is a snail. Zero usually appears on computer monitors scattered throughout the Underground Shelter to communicate with the players. However, Zero claims these are pre-recorded messages, making Phi wonder if Zero is one of the players, or if Zero is already dead. It is eventually revealed that Zero is Delta. Quotes * "Fate is an unreasonable thing." * "May you rest in peace. Plaudite, acta esta fabula." (D-Team execution, Latin for "Applaud, the act/play/story is over.") * "May you rest in peace. Mors certa, hora incerta." (Q-Team execution, Latin for "Death is certain, its hour is uncertain.") * "May you rest in peace. Desine fata deum flecti sperare precando." (C-Team execution, Latin for "Cease to hope that the decrees of the gods can be changed by prayer.") * "Seventeen years ago, a woman was killed. As a result, after a falsely accused man was sentenced to death, his wife took her own life. A taxi driver died in an accident along with his passenger, a surgeon. The child who awaited a critical operation also perished. Six people altogether. Why did these six die? Because of a snail. A single, solitary snail took the lives of six people. No, not just six... but six billion. Six billion people will lose their lives as a result of that lone snail. Life is simply unfair, don't you think?" (said in the Trash Disposal Room) * "What will you do? Pull the trigger, or refrain...? Diana, both of their lives rest upon your decision..." (also said in the Trash Disposal Room) * "There are moments when a single snail can make the world go extinct." * "The lives of you, me, and the human race hang in the balance." * "The fate of the world rests on your decision. What will you decide?" * "Pleasant dreams." (said right before any team gets knocked out from the drugs in their bracelets) * "You went through with the vote as I commanded, so the memory loss drug will not be injected into the three of you." (said when time is up after voting for a team) * "What kind of nonsense are you trying to pull. Did you really believe that I wouldn't notice?" (when D-Team attempts to create a bomb in the Decontamination Room) Trivia * Their plague doctor mask outfit is meant to be a reference to the fact that Radical-6 will possibly be released and start a plague. * The butterfly pin is likely a reference to the butterfly effect. * Zero continues the tradition of being one of the players. Gallery ZeroThumbZTD.png|Portrait. Ztdscan14.png|"Life is simply unfair." ZeroCane.png|Zero wants to play a game. ZeroZTDTrailer.png|Zero. ZeroZTDTrailer2.png|Zero. CoinFlip.gif|Zero tossing a coin. BecomeMe.png|"Become me" ZeroTrailer.jpg|Zero. ZeroZTDWall.jpg|Wallpaper. Category:Characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Antagonists Category:Free the Soul member Category:Team Q member Category:Team Leader Category:Decision Game players